DC Elseworlds: Batman Gotham By Gaslight
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC ELSEWORLDS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN: GOTHAM BY GASLIGHT YOUTUBE: PLOT: In Victorian era Gotham City, Bruce Wayne is operating as the bat-garbed vigilante, the Batman, who is feared by the guilty and the innocent alike. One night, Batman saves a wealthy couple from being robbed by three orphans (Dickie, Jason and Timmy) and defeats their abusive handler, Big Bill Dust. At the same time, Ivy, an orphan turned exotic dancer and prostitute, becomes the newest victim of the dreaded murderer called Jack the Ripper. The murders keep happening night after night. Citizens of Gotham believe the Batman and Jack to be the same man. Stage actress Selina Kyle, a protector of the women from "Skinner's End", berates Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon and Chief of Police Harvey "Bulldog" Bullock for their inaction in stopping Jack from murdering. Later that night, Selina acts as bait for Jack. It works, but Jack gets the upper hand during their fight until the arrival of Batman. After escaping, Batman asks Gordon to help him bring Jack down. At the Monarch Theatre with his friend Harvey Dent, Bruce meets Selina and the two bond at the Dionysus Club. Bruce realizes that not only were the two of them taken in by Sister Leslie, but that some of the murdered girls were orphans formerly under Leslie's care. Bruce rushes out to save Leslie from Jack but is too late as Jack has already murdered her. At the crime scene, Bruce finds a bloody Dionysus Club pin, meaning Jack has to be one of Gotham's wealthy. At Sister Leslie's funeral, Bruce is met by Hugo Strange, claiming he knows the killer and wants to meet with Batman. Bruce also is met by Marlene, a drunken old woman who claims she saw him sneaking around when Sister Leslie was killed. Bruce's butler Alfred stops the three orphans from pick-pocketing him and offers to provide them work. At Arkham Asylum, Hugo is attacked by Jack and is ripped apart by his own crazed patients. Batman chases Jack on top of an airship in a fight that leaves Batman wounded as the airship explodes and Jack escapes. Batman is chased by police, only to be saved by Selina when he is nearly cornered. After seeing Batman is Bruce, she takes him to her home where they spend the night. After the death of Marlene is discovered, Bruce is arrested, and Harvey accuses him of being Jack due to his jealousy for Selina's love. Sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary following the trial, Bruce is met by Selina, who urges him to reveal he is Batman to clear his name and help save the girls from Jack. When he refuses, she decides to tell Gordon herself, revealing she has one of his batarangs. Bribing a guard to deliver a coded message to his manor, Bruce escapes after staging a prison fight and meets with the orphans, who deliver him his suit and a steampunk motorcycle. Selina meets with Gordon at the Gotham City World's Fair and learns to her horror that Gordon is Jack. While seeking Selina at Gordon's home, Batman learns this as well when he finds a secret room revealing Gordon's gruesome hobbies and past as an army surgeon during the American Civil War. Batman also meets Gordon's wife, Barbara-Eileen Gordon, with scars on the left side of her face that has made her into a lunatic, praising her husband for treating her sins as a woman. Selina is injected with a drug but manages to use her blood and the Fair's searchlight to give Batman a signal. Batman arrives and fights Gordon into a Ferris wheel, where Gordon, driven mentally mad by his time in the Civil War, reveals his "holy work" is to rid Gotham from what he sees as filth - from the poor to the criminals, but also immigrants, the illiterate, prostitutes, and anarchists. The Ferris wheel lights on fire and begins to collapse. Selina escapes the burning wheel, while Batman defeats Gordon by using a handcuff trick taught to him by Houdini, only to watch him willingly burn himself alive to flee shame. Luckily, Batman and Selina are saved by Alfred and the orphans. As they escape, they watch as the World's Fair burns down, and its pointed out that they adopt the 3 kids while they hope it will be replaced with something better. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Multiverse Category:DC Elsewords Category:Batman: Gotham By Gaslight Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Solomon Grundy Category:Harvey Dent - Two-Face Category:Sister Leslie Category:James Gordon Category:Hugo Strange Category:Barbara Keen Category:Pamela Isley - Poison Ivy Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Robin Jason Todd Category:Robin Tim Drake Category:Batcave